


搁浅（ABO）

by Nonine



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonine/pseuds/Nonine
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 18





	搁浅（ABO）

金珍妮对于自己分化成alpha的这件事还是有点失落，在这样一个倡导AO平权的社会中当omega会更舒服些吧。这个想法时不时回荡在金珍妮的脑海中，特别是在和发情期的omega欢爱过后尤其强烈。

其实刚分化的时候金珍妮还是蛮认同自己alpha的身份，直到初次易感期的来临。才刚下了社会学的课程，金珍妮的身体莫名变得十分敏感，即使当时无论是omega还是alpha都通过某些方式掩盖住了信息素，但教室里若有若无的各类信息素还是让她的性器官不争气的抬起了头。突然的易感期让她有些手足无措，金珍妮像绷紧的虾子一样黏在座位上一动不敢动，她祈祷着同学能够快点离开教室否则她就要抑制不住自己那即将倾巢而出的信息素了。

然而她这种奇怪的举动不久就被同为alpha的某个同学发现了，脑袋晕乎乎的她感觉到周围的人在调侃“她的老二竟然勃起了”，有些omega甚至尖叫着跑出了教室，金珍妮看着黑板上还没来得及擦掉的“AO平权”四个大字不知作何表情。后来的事她记不清了，醒来后从校方那里听到的是学校收到学生的反应后及时排来校医控制住处于失控边缘的她同时防止了糟糕事态的发生。金珍妮不知道他们嘴里的“糟糕事态”指的是什么，是她会随便抓一个的omega让后把她顶在桌子上性交？她金珍妮宁愿从教学楼上跳下去也绝不会做这种事，这倒不是出自于强烈的道德感而是她觉得即使摔成残疾也比干这么失态的事要好。

虽然这件事在金珍妮看来只不过是忘打抑制剂罢了，但这不妨碍她被全校学生骂得狗血淋头。平时玩得好的朋友开始疏远她，曾经拒绝过的某些追求者大肆抹黑她的人品，学校的omega更是把她当做洪水猛兽，在校园论坛上被挂三天三夜也是家常便饭，更甚者有人造谣说自己手上有金珍妮当时在教室强奸omega的独家视频……她不知道自己是怎么熬过来的，或许是有sam这个朋友。sam是个男beta，外国转校生，金发碧眼。金珍妮记得他见到自己说的第一句话是“嗨，你并没有做错什么，不要理那群混蛋。” 从那时起金珍妮就把sam当成好朋友，对于sam接近自己的意图金珍妮也想过，或许是他们都不合群都被排斥，也或许是sam打听到了关于她家境殷实的小道消息。

金珍妮家确实有钱，她父母把几代人的梦想压在她的身上，被规训成温顺乖巧动物的她无力去反抗，她只能接受命运，于是她不得不放弃了喜欢的专业转而学习毫不感兴趣的经商以方便接手父亲的公司。家人从未和她提及有关她那灰暗大学生活的一丝一毫，她曾经以为是父母无能为力，但当她正儿八经接受家族企业之后却再也听不到对那件事的任何议论声，她这才反应过来她的亲生父母旁观了她整段悲惨的学生时代，他们说那是成长。金珍妮常常怀疑那是场梦，因为学校里的人都忘了，还好有sam他还没忘。金珍妮会时不时和sam确认那件事是否发生过，sam也愿意不厌其烦的回答她，答案当然是肯定的，那确实发生过。是钱啊，是钱啊，sam每次说完都不忘加上这一句话。

—————————————————————————

金珍妮好像梦到自己站在浅滩上，有条巨大的鲸鱼在她面前搁浅，起伏的沉重身躯表明他还在挣扎，但过不了多久他就会因为呼吸衰竭而死亡。“亲爱的小姐，我的天呐你怎么又在走神？” 男人的说话声把金珍妮拉回现实，眼前这个一脸无奈的男人正是sam。她快速环顾着四周才想起来自己正处在一个宴会上，一个真正的上流阶层组成的宴会，无数人挤破了头也想参与其中的宴会。sam看着还在到处张望的金珍妮并没有搭理自己摇摇头继续说：“说真的，我觉得你最近的状态有些不自然，你要不要去看看心理医生？”

金珍妮知道sam比起不自然更想说不正常，但他属于心思细腻的那类人知道什么词说起来更恰当。“你当时是不是知道我家有钱才来和我当朋友？”金珍妮刚好想到就说了出来。面对顶头上司如此跳跃的思维，sam早就习以为常了，“well，如果我说我不知道那听起来也太假了，我承认我确实有那个目的。” 现在的sam是自己的助理，各类证书都能证明他不是个靠打小聪明谋生的人。“好吧，谢谢你sam，真的。”不可否认即使目的不纯sam确实把自己当真心朋友对待。

感觉到金珍妮稍微有些回归现实世界的sam继续说着刚才的话题，“我正好认识几个不错的心理医生可以介绍给你。” 金珍妮穿着裁剪得体的西装坐在吧台边不怎么显眼位置小口小口嘬着鸡尾酒，sam靠在一旁阻挡着喧闹的人群。在sam眼里现在金珍的样子完完全全是个小孩，一点也不像经营了五六年公司的老板。即使她化着浓妆，涂着艳丽的口红，但她下一秒仿佛就会露出带着牙龈的傻傻的笑还有肉嘟嘟的包子脸。sam敢对上帝发誓他从没见过有人露出牙龈也能笑得如此可爱。

sam转头看了看觥筹交错的席间，又看了看还在发呆的金珍妮。这里霓虹闪烁，高臀肥乳，纸醉金迷，人肉兽宴，她属于更加广阔的地方而不是这。“我去和主办方商量一下不去.....”，正当sam决定帮这个可怜的孩子推掉下一场活动的时候金珍妮打断了他。“你知道的，爸爸介绍给我的那个omega我不喜欢她，她太天真了，好像什么事都应该像她想的那样发生。”sam表示他正在聆听，金珍妮顿了顿继续说：“要不是由于我易感期快到了我真的好想一脚踢走她，连和她上床我都会感到疲惫。我懂这是为了以后企业的发展，不过难道非要我找这样一个omega过一辈子吗？”

金珍妮说着说着抬头看见sam拼命做手势示意自己小声些，就她刚才说的话中“一脚踢走她”这一句被别有用心的人听到的后果是第二天各家媒体都会齐刷刷登出“知名alpha企业家金珍妮涉嫌言论歧视omega”，“企业家金珍妮疑似有暴力倾向”......只要性别歧视这个词一出来，首先大众会出来抵制，其次员工跳槽，股票狂跌，无论资金多么雄厚的公司都逃不过破产的命运。

在确定了没有关注他们的人后金珍妮小声说：“你知道我不是那个意思。” sam点点头说：“我知道，不过话说回来宴会上这么多omega你就没有一个能看得上的？能出现在这里的omega都不一般，你的话肯定没问题。”sam十分佩服金珍妮的人格魅力，想和她睡觉的omega和alpha能从首尔排到法国，虽然他经常被金珍妮这种AO通吃的魅力闹得晚上睡不好觉，因为金珍妮吃干抹净对方后通常会把自己的联系方式留成sam的电话。在一个晚上接到三四个疑似发情期omega打来电话的sam终于忍无可忍杀到金珍妮家以提出控告她职场pua为由要求她立刻停止这种不道德行为。于是金珍妮被迫开始处理热情床事带来的后果。不过那是在金珍妮刚毕业的时候，年轻有活力的alpha通常很招omega喜欢。

sam想着以前的金珍妮又看看现在的金珍妮，她愈发成熟，对待感情比以往认真了不少床伴也相对稳定，对于性事的热衷程度也没有之前那样疯狂，业务能力不断提高，公司股价水涨船高。按理来说sam应该高兴，但是他开心不起来，他知道金珍妮比起以前越来越内敛了，好在金珍妮还愿意和他说说话。“true love是不是真的不存在？”金珍妮的手指在酒杯中搅动着，sam望着那杯泛着蓝光的鸡尾酒不作声，那声音太轻了但传到耳朵里却又如此清晰，他不知道要如何作答。在他这个beta看来，爱情是不存在的，所有的一切只是信息素催动的结果，人们早就失去了分辨能力。

“我走神之前我们在说什么？”金珍妮难得问了比较实际的问题。“下一场晚宴。”“那你刚才要说什么来着？我好像打断你说话了。”“关于取消下一场晚宴。”这是sam这个晚上第一次看见金珍妮发自内心的笑容。

金珍妮和sam经过宴会主场时人群突然开始喧哗起来，有个女孩在唱歌。好奇心驱使着金珍妮停下脚步往舞台的方向望去，金色长发的女孩坐在钢琴前，珍妮只能依稀看到她裸露在外的精瘦肩膀。看到金珍妮难得来了兴致，sam立刻在大脑里搜寻着有关台上那个女孩的信息，富二代里面会唱歌的可没几个人更别提那女孩明显受过专业训练。

sam很快就找到了有关那女孩的资料，“朴彩英，澳洲人，artist，AO平权倡议者参与过全世界不少重要的性别议题集会，大学时期双修了音乐和社会学，哇哦还是全A的好成绩呢。斯里兰卡拯救海龟？这位大小姐对于志愿者活动这么情有独钟可真是善心呢。”金珍妮听见sam兴奋得吹起了口哨，但她不需要sam那些略显多余的评价。“外界传言她和她家人的关系并不好，所以她大多时候是在外面的，如果我消息没错她应该是为了参加不久之后姐姐的婚礼赶回国的，看起来是个正人君子呢，我找找还有什么......” sam快速划着平板寻找着金珍妮可能感兴趣的信息。

自从金珍妮在相亲时见到那个自称常春藤名校毕业的海归后，她就再也不相信履历这种东西了毕竟只要有钱一切都可以伪造。那omega只不过是个徒有虚名的骗子，蹩脚的英语口音看样子连国都没出过。这也是sam为自家老板比较自豪的一点，金珍妮从不弄虚做假。她在学习和经营公司上都相当努力，就这一点她已经打败了这个圈里百分之九九的alpha。

“我想你会对这个有兴趣。”那女孩仍在唱歌，金珍妮听得入迷了。“她名义上的恋人有过两个，目前是单身，但小道消息说她私生活混乱床伴不断，活是真的不错，我也不懂这些三流杂志是从哪里知道这些的。曾经动过哈里富商的女儿，你懂的老狐狸哈里哎，敢在他眼皮底下做这种事的人肯定不一般。至于涉及刑事的方面她并没有污点，never mind，就算有我们也不会知道，谁知道她是不是在别墅里杀人分尸后前来赴宴的。”sam被自己逗笑的同时发现自家老板完全没有反应，金珍妮猫一般的眼睛直勾勾注视着那个女孩，那是盯上猎物的神情。

聚光灯打在女孩身上，她起身鞠躬，人群随即骚动起来。金珍妮终于看清了台上人的样子，她穿着一条美轮美奂的粉色百褶拖地长裙，这条裙子将她高挑纤细的好身材展现的一览无余，配上她那闪着星光的金色长发，宛如是童话故事里王子梦寐以求的美丽公主。“我的上帝，我有说过她是个alpha吗？”sam略微不自然的抽动着嘴角显然他没有办法接受眼前的景象。金珍妮愣了几秒便回过神来，“你确实没有提到，不过也是时候收起你那套陈旧的性别观念了。”说罢金珍妮拍了拍sam的后背仿佛在说“朋友啊，接受她是个alpha的现实吧。”

sam一边摸着涨红的鼻头一边替金珍妮惋惜，可惜是个alpha啊，据他所知金珍妮应该没有和alpha上床的癖好，她的床伴无一例外全是omega。那女孩消失在舞台上，台下围观的人群也散开了，“我们得在那群苍蝇一样的omega围上来之前先溜。”sam护着金珍妮在人堆里穿梭。

终于来到了室外，sam长长嘘了一口气活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，虽然金珍妮这种半路偷跑的行为不知道会被她爹骂成什么样但老板开心才是最重要的事，他可不想拿老板的心理健康做代价。金珍妮坐在不远处的秋千上望着夜空，可爱的双腿垂下来不安分的摇晃着。sam看着这样的金珍妮有些难过，他曾经问过金珍妮是否想过这样的生活，“It's everybody‘s dream. I don't know......”正当sam回忆有关金珍妮的过去时，“sam，下一场活动是什么？”金珍妮已经跳下秋千正伸着懒腰。感到大事不妙的sam小心翼翼的回答：“是假面舞会，我的小姐你不会又改变主意了吧？” 金珍妮理所应当点着头又重新走了回去，sam紧随其后，看来自己早点回家睡觉的愿望又要泡汤了。

金珍妮没想过自己会做这种事———假扮成omega。她见过不少omega为了接近自己而假扮成alpha至于假扮成omega的alpha，她从来没见过。sam觉得金珍妮疯了，特别是她询问自己看起来是否像个omega的时候。即便如此sam也不得不承认金珍妮凹凸有致的身材能另许多omega自惭形秽，加上金珍妮私下里并没有很多alpha都有的咄咄逼人的臭毛病，有些时候sam都会忘了金珍妮是个alpha。

“你太辣了，sweetheart！”sam有些激动的说。sam很想让自己的眼神从金珍妮波澜壮阔的胸线上移开但他做不到，穿着低胸装的金珍妮若是omega全场的alpha都会为之尖叫。他这个不怎么热衷于床事的人第一次理解了为什么那么多人乐于前赴后继跪倒在金珍妮脚下，即使大都是一夜情但他们总是对这种事情乐此不疲，sam很庆幸自己是个beta。

“你现在能闻到我的信息素吗？”金珍妮突然的靠近吓得sam往后退了一大步，他努力的吸吸了鼻子，“闻不到，不过你真的要这样吗，万一她本来就知道你是alpha怎么办？”金珍妮毫不在意的玩着手指，“她不是刚回国吗？应该不会知道我吧，再说假面舞会也没有什么关系吧。”sam咽下想要吐槽的话，他才不相信金珍妮和那个朴家的二女儿能在这里点到为止。

sam猜得八九不离十，金珍妮也不知道自己在干嘛，但她很想看朴彩英在床上发现自己其实alpha后的表情。或许是出于身为同类的恶劣竞争天性又或是嫉妒朴彩英有个alpha姐姐所以她能够选择那些在金珍妮看来不可能的东西，她想摘掉朴彩英脸上虚伪到极致的天真面具。sam不安的看着若有所思的金珍妮心里默默祈祷，希望朴彩英是个表里如一的人，否则以他家大小姐虚弱的体质可经不起多折腾。

假面舞会如火如荼进行着，会场里淫靡的气息比之前还要浓烈，金珍妮甚至通过鼻子就能判断出有些人已经在某个角落干着不可告人的事情。要找到朴彩英并不难，那里围着最多的omega她就在哪，难的是她自己要如何从一堆alpha中间脱身出来。

金珍妮显然没有考虑清楚装作omega的后果，从她一踏进门附近的alpha就立即锁定了她，一个刻意隐藏信息素的omega会被视作贞操烈女，alpha们因为这种念头变得更加肆无忌惮。虽然金珍妮本身是alpha但她还是有些手足无措仿佛此刻她是个真的omega。一个又一个alpha簇拥着她轮番上来敬酒，不适的胃部让她知道自己今天的酒量远没有平常好，但她不能表现出来，一旦她做出某些在alpha认为是邀请的举动她就会立刻被撕得粉碎即使她本身并没有那个意思，同为alpha的金珍妮再也清楚不过他们心里在想什么。为了不引起骚动她只想赶紧表示拒绝并从这里脱身，因为她觉得有越来越多的alpha开始涌向这里。

就在金珍妮在一群alpha中挣扎的时候，“Honey, 是不是玩得太开心了？”莫名熟悉的女声在耳边响起，身后人的胳膊轻轻揽在她的腰上。金珍妮愣了一下立马反应过来这人是在帮她解围，于是她顺势趴进女人的怀里娇嗔道：“头有些痛。”alpha们不想自讨没趣便散开了，不远处目睹全过程的sam都忍不住替金珍妮的演技鼓鼓掌，他其实正打算去帮自己的老板但是那个女人快了一步。

朴彩英注意怀里的女人有一段时间了，天性使然她也喜欢看性感漂亮的omega。她看着那个女人从应对自如再到力不从心在感受到她的恐惧后朴彩英选择帮助她，除去参杂了个人私欲外最主要的原因是她从小到大所接受的教育让她对omega的处境格外敏感。“I'd like some water, please.”金珍妮偷偷打量着抱着她的女人，她敢肯定这绝对是朴彩英没跑了，带有如此浓郁地域口音的water也只有她能发出来。朴彩英微笑着接过服务员手中的水以示感谢，期间金珍妮就和无尾熊一样挂在朴彩英身上，朴彩英同样没有释放信息素，金珍妮只能闻到她头发上的香波和身上灰色西装护理完的气味。

朴彩英护着她穿过人群的时候金珍妮有故意用胸部去蹭对方，还伸出大腿来摩擦朴彩英的敏感部位。在金珍妮看来用这种性暗示来降服alpha是分分钟的事可惜她总会事与愿违。朴彩英应该带她去的是楼上某个套房而不是室外的阳台。她不懂朴彩英的脑子里在想些什么，她也不相信这家伙正如sam说的那般独特。好好先生？尊重omega？alpha生来就是要征服omega的，在这里只有beta才能谈得上理智，alpha和omega是被欲望拉扯的两头野兽，他们很久之前就失去头脑了。如果她金珍妮是真正的omega，朴彩英会立马缴械投降，她们立刻就会在酒店的大床上做爱，她也只个在本能和理智之间反复横跳最终选择顺从本能的普通alpha罢了。

易感期前的alpha都会比平时更加多愁善感，金珍妮怅然若失立在扶手边眺望着远处车水马龙的街道，她好像听到了东边亮起灯来的中央公园里恋人的呢喃声。她想回家了，从今晚看到那个女人起她整个人都不对劲了。她月光下的背影印在了朴彩英的眼底，在朴彩英关玻璃门之际她习惯性转头看了那omega一眼却再也移不开眼睛了，朴彩英甚至觉得这个女人不属于这个世界。晚风可以轻而易举在她皮肤上留下伤疤，朴彩英听到从她跳动心脏里传出的清晰碎裂声，她被揉碎散落在夜空里。

玻璃门框撞击的声音惊醒了两个人，金珍妮被吓得哆嗦了一下身子，“我很抱歉发出这么大声音，你没事吧？” 朴彩英的声音从身后传来，金珍妮这才意识到她好像深陷这种旁若无人的状态好久了，她连朴彩英什么时候放开的自己都不清楚。金珍妮双手抱住胳膊机械的摇了摇头，朴彩英看出女人应该很冷，于是脱掉了外套披在她身上。金珍妮转过身来看向朴彩英，“oh, are you crying? my beauty.” 女人戴着面具，朴彩英看不见她的表情但她能看到那双泪汪汪的眼睛。朴彩英有些慌张的伸出手抹掉了女人的眼泪，但她随即意识到对初次见面的omega做出这种行为是相当失礼的。

“我很抱歉。”金珍妮好笑的看着对方手忙脚乱翻口袋找纸巾的样子，她其实并不讨厌朴彩英的刚才的举动甚至还有点喜欢。朴彩英见女人不出声更加着急了，“我出去....”正当朴彩英准备打开玻璃门时女人拉住了她的袖子。“不用找了，这衣服不是你的吧。” 当朴彩英脱掉了外套露出衬衫的时候金珍妮就发现了。朴彩英点点头她不知道为什么自己这么紧张，和omega相处明明是一件很平常的事。“I'm Jennie, J-E-N-N-I-E, Jennie.” 那肉感十足的红唇一张一合轻吐出六个字母，每一声都点在朴彩英的心上。“我叫朴彩英，可以叫我rosie或者rosé。”

“Give me a hug.”金珍妮清楚朴彩英不会拒绝她，她枕进澳洲人的怀抱里周遭都是澳洲人的气息，她很喜欢。她把鼻子卷进朴彩英搭在肩上的长发嗅着她的气味，又游离到她的脖颈间用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着。她能感觉到朴彩英也低下头对她做相同的事情，像一只幼兽在玩闹。金珍妮爱惨了和朴彩英耳磨厮鬓的感觉，她的腺体并没有勃起，但她觉得很舒服这是她二十多年来从未有过的体验。金珍妮把接近朴彩英的目的抛之脑后了，她现在只想在朴彩英的怀抱里多待一会。

男服务生的出现打断了两人的亲密，“非常抱歉，但本场舞会就要结束了，鲍里斯先生准备进行结束的陈词。”男服务生说完就离开了。金珍妮抬头望着朴彩英这幅滑稽模样笑了起来，“你的面具歪掉了。”说完就上手调整着她的面具。朴彩英也笑了，金珍妮脸上的面具也没好到哪去，朴彩英在帮金珍妮戴好面具后顺手捏了她肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，结果当然换来了金珍妮一个不轻不重的巴掌。

金珍妮现在很是后悔，她就应该在鲍里斯讲话前就离开的。她清楚那个糟老头子喜欢在最后搞一些相当糟糕的东西来煽动客人性交的气氛，上次是脱衣舞这次是sm表演。其实鲍里斯弄出这些无可厚非，这里比起是晚宴更像是妓院。但金珍妮实在无法拒绝朴彩英扑闪扑闪狗狗般的祈求眼神和她留了下来，她就像坐上了一辆即将冲出铁轨的火车，接下来所发生的事她都无法掌控，她害怕这种感觉。

金珍妮醉醺醺的靠在车窗边迷糊想着刚才所发生的所有事。她记得朴彩英和她讲了好多好多有关AO平权的理论，从表演开始就念叨个不停。表演到达高潮的时候她自己也有点不受控制了，人群发出轰鸣声。朴彩英嘲笑她酒量差竟然喝了一杯就倒了，飘飘然的她不仅摘掉了自己和朴彩英的面具，还拉着人家一起热舞，她应该和朴彩英贴得很近不然她不会记得朴彩英脸上有伤。刺耳的重金属把所有人的脑袋砸得稀巴烂，朴彩英在向她大喊着，她无法听清但金珍妮通过她的口型依稀辨认出来她在说“Marry me, Jennie.”金珍妮没有回答，她伸出左手指了指右手的无名指，朴彩英笑着搂住了她。最后灯光暗下来，她们开始疯狂接吻。

回忆到这金珍妮彻底醒了，她竟然和朴彩英接吻了。她下意识看向右手的无名指，是易拉罐的拉环戒指，金珍妮觉得自己的易感期应该是提前了不然为什么会这么想哭。“你醒了？还好吗，这里有水。”正在开车的朴彩英注意到金珍妮醒了。金珍妮转过脸她不想让朴彩英发现自己在哭，“马上就到家了。” 金珍妮不知道如何作答，她正在来回抚摸着那个普通得不能再普通的拉环戒指，结婚从来就不是她向往的生活，她对婚姻没有任何憧憬可言，但如果是和朴彩英说不定她会答应。她们会和世界上大多数家庭那样生活，她们会有孩子，会遭遇中年危机，严重点会在未来的某一天彻底闹翻，婚前再完美的恋人婚后都会变成向看两生厌的仇人，即使这个人是朴彩英也不能幸免。金珍妮望着自己在车窗里的倒影，你完全把自己当成omega了，快清醒一点，你是应该庆幸你是个alpha，你还能有选择的权利。

直到站在外面的朴彩英敲响侧面的车窗玻璃时金珍妮才发现已经到家了，独栋的二层小别墅，是她的家。朴彩英拉开车门俯下身子，金珍妮觉得朴彩英可能是想抱着她进去于是她推了推朴彩英的肩膀以示拒绝。朴彩英看着金珍妮一瘸一拐得往家门口走去，从停车到金珍妮开门的这段时间里她们彼此都在沉默，朴彩英不明白为什么一个车程的距离能让金珍妮的态度转变如此之大，“我知道你家里地址是你的助理sam他告诉我的，离开的时候遇到他了，如果是因为这个.....”该道歉的人明明是自己才对，如果一开始没有骗她，或者自己真是个omega。

“你拿走吧。”金珍妮攥紧了还披在她身上的那件西装外套。朴彩英走到她身边接过那件带着体温的衣服，“为什么？” 金珍妮也不知道但她清楚如果在朴彩英身边多待一秒钟她就会彻彻底底疯掉。“这戒指真是烂透了。”金珍妮摘掉了拉环戒指随手抛了出去，戒指在草坪上弹了弹不见了踪影，金珍妮觉得自己扔掉的不是戒指是朴彩英的心。她背靠着门滑坐在地上，外面传来引擎发动的声音，透过窗户的车灯逐渐暗淡。朴彩英走掉了，金珍妮甚至不需要和她多加解释，问题全解决了，她还是自己所认识的金珍妮。眼睛在漆黑的房间里不知被什么刺得发痛，只要过了今夜一切都会恢复正常，金珍妮安慰着自己。双腿麻木得失去了知觉，她蜷起身子，这个夜晚漫长的出奇。她梦到小时候在寄宿学校的事，妈妈打电话来让她照顾好自己，爸爸妈妈忙着为她建设帝国，“That's your dream, not mine！”她对着听筒大喊。再大些，父母送她去新西兰留学，周围人说她是在爱里长大的孩子。

急促的敲门声惊醒了睡梦中的她，“Miss, 你落下东西了。” 金珍妮怀疑自己是否还在梦中，这声音确实是朴彩英。她打开了门，熟悉的气息扑面而来包围了她，她看到一双湿漉漉的眼睛。“我落下什么了？”来人慢慢靠近自己，“我不知道，你清楚的我只是想找个理由见你。”朴彩英太了解自己了，金珍妮在愣了片刻之后就反应过来那是个蹩脚到不行的理由，但她还是开了门。

这是清醒状态下的金珍妮和朴彩英的第一个吻，朴彩英舔舐着金珍妮丰满的下唇，她任由朴彩英肆意玩弄着她的舌头，澳洲人湿润的鼻息与她的呼吸交融在一起。眼前人显然不满足单纯的吻，她开始在金珍妮的脖颈处又撕又咬。轻微的疼痛感拉回了在沉沦边缘挣扎的金珍妮，她推开朴彩英，“你还不了解我。”金珍妮是朴彩英见过最矛盾的人，她们才刚认识就能通过交换眼神明白彼此的意思但金珍妮却一再否认它。或许是像她说的那样，因为朴彩英对这个叫Jennie的女人一无所知，可她不在乎。

“如果这对你来说很重要的话。”朴彩英吻着金珍妮的眼泪。“我不是omega，我是alpha。”金珍妮不知道对于朴彩英来说欺骗和她是个alpha哪个更严重些，她只知道她现在哭得狼狈极了，她从来没有在别人面前这样过，如果朴彩英就这样跑掉了，她一定会抓她回来做完失忆手术再放走她。“This is a wonderful experience I have never had before.” 金珍妮目光涣散的看向别处，她无法直视朴彩英的眼睛，她喜欢听澳洲人说英语，她喜欢听她口中某些词的特有发音，不管是之前的water还是现在的before，只要是她说的她就喜欢。“我没有闻到你的信息素我就爱上你了，你是alpha又如何呢？”金珍妮摇摇头，“我还搞不清爱，说不定我们明天就会分手......”

朴彩英不太想和金珍妮讨论这种长篇大论的问题，于是扶上她的肩膀晃了晃还沉浸自己世界里喃喃的金珍妮，“Now, look at me, look at me, do you wanna kiss me?” 她看向朴彩英的眼睛点点头，鬼知道她有多想和朴彩英亲密。“Kiss me now.” 朴彩英说。这吻比之前还要热烈，她第一次闻到了朴彩英的信息素，是热带雨林里蒸腾冒出的温暖而潮湿水汽，像要溺死在水中似的。

躺在床上的金珍妮想象着朴彩英站在床边脱外套的样子，她现在应该在解开漂亮的皮带她听到了扣环摩擦的声音。金珍妮对于接下来要发生什么再也熟悉不过，她的床伴偶尔会露出奇怪的神情，但她从没在意过，因为当信息素相融的时候一切都消失了，只剩下本能交配的肉体。即使她双腿间的肿大和早已退化的女性生殖腔无时不在提醒她是个alpha的事实，但她还是感受到了恐惧，对生育的恐惧。即使如此她却无法挣脱出朴彩英信息素的影响，她不知道这算什么，一个alpha竟然被另一个alpha的信息素影响得爱液横流。这不是她所能选择的，只是阳光照到了她的另一面。

本能的渴求和原始的恐惧不断撕扯着金珍妮使她无法投入这场性爱，朴彩英试图安抚恋人的情绪，横冲直撞的腥甜海风侵略了朴彩英，那是金珍妮的信息素。她们就像对某种物质过敏般同时开始流泪，朴彩英抵着金珍妮额头，她摩挲着怀中人的鼻尖，“没那么复杂的，宝贝.....” 这只是一场性爱，不牵扯其他的东西，只是性器官单纯的摩擦。金珍妮从来不知道自己能湿成这样，她觉得自己应该是个生来就等待被征服的omega。比起简单粗暴活塞运动的她更喜欢略微缓慢的前戏，当她和omega上床时她总在解决完对方的生理需求后就射精成结草草了事，但她现在无比渴望朴彩英的进入。

朴彩英用手刺激着金珍妮通红的腺体，嘴里咬着她挺立的乳尖，金珍妮的呻吟声就像一只小猫在舔着她的心，她想要插入那个不停流水的肉穴。alpha的生殖腔到底是退化了许久，即使有爱液的润滑，金珍妮还是感受到了疼痛。沉睡许久的子宫活泛起来，软肉争先恐后包裹着冠头，朴彩英舒服得直吸气把粗壮的肉茎又往里顶了顶。她挺直身子把金珍妮的一条腿架在肩膀上，一手揉捏着她软绵绵的胸部，抵着她的屁股抽插着。快感混合着疼痛冲上金珍妮的大脑，她快要被朴彩英撞散架了，她能听见小穴和腺体摩擦发出的淫靡声，她觉得朴彩英在看她们的结合处，光是想想她就感觉自己快到了，那羞耻的画面使得肉穴一阵紧缩，朴彩英恍惚觉得她是在和omega做爱。

金珍妮连翻身的力气都没有了，她任由自己被朴彩英摆成各种姿势操弄。朴彩英从后面抱住她，这种坐姿让腺体进入得更深几乎每一下都撞到了她的宫口。金珍妮向上仰着身体拼命想要逃脱这种快要失控的感觉。她沉甸甸的胸部因姿势的原因舒展着，还沾着口水的涨红乳尖颤颤巍巍暴露在空气中。她此刻是早已熟透的果实，轻轻一捏就会汁水四溢。朴彩英吐出她的耳垂和转过头的金珍妮接吻，她抓住金珍妮向后支撑身体的胳膊上下抽动着。始终得不到安慰的乳尖痛得更厉害了，金珍妮的喘气声也大了起来。

当朴彩英的手指捏到乳尖的时候，金珍妮感觉自己到了，生殖腔剧烈收缩着，子宫口打开了，可是朴彩英不打算就这样放过她。朴彩英动作愈发粗暴起来，她向外揪着金珍妮的乳头还不断用手指来回摩擦，更别提她下面只会流爱液的肉穴，得不到精液的生殖腔吐出一口又一口爱液，软肉不停舔着朴彩英的肉茎，疼痛感几乎消失了。快感冲得金珍妮有些神智不清了，但她还是听到后面那个混蛋在说些什么和我一起的话，她金珍妮现在要是还能有好体力的话绝对要把这些事通通在朴彩英身上重新做一遍。朴彩英扶上金珍妮那无处可去的腺体来回摩擦着，两处性器官被同时爱抚着，金珍妮感觉自己又要到了，肉茎在小穴里旋转了一圈，几缕被汗水浸湿的金发粘在朴彩英挂了彩的脸颊上。金珍妮半阖着双眼，她的妆花掉了却更加可爱了，双颊因为高潮变得潮红，朴彩英稍微送得深些就会从她粉嘟嘟的小嘴里传出令人心焦的哼唧声像猫叫一样。她震颤起来，朴彩英知道她要到了，“Rosé, I’m coming....” 小腹深处的快感炸裂开来流到躯体的各个角落，两个腺体同时开始成结，滚烫的精液冲刷着金珍妮的大脑，高潮的余韵持续着，她们躺在海水退去后的浅滩。

按理来说她们应该去洗澡的，精液和信息素的味道弥漫在卧室里，她们身上沾满了对方的体液，金珍妮不敢想象第二天她要如何面对她们身上发臭的干涸精斑，但那毕竟是明天的事。她看向还在头脑放空的朴彩英，她觉得醒来又会和朴彩英做爱。金珍妮想象自己压着朴彩英在浴室墙壁上进出的样子，她要捏住她的腺体不让她成结，她比较想看到这人高潮时候哭哭啼啼的样子。“通常来讲我是不会和第一次见面的女孩上床的。”朴彩英不知道金珍妮在打什么主意，身下人去的时候她的理智也跟着飞出去了，她没想到和alpha做爱会这么累。金珍妮对女孩这个称呼还挺满意，她抱住趴在自己身上的懒洋洋大狗。“嗯哼，那哈里的女儿呢？”金珍妮问她，朴彩英侧过脑袋看着自己若有所思的说：“你说什么？” 床上和床下的朴彩英完全是两个人，这幅滑稽可爱的表情有证明她在好好思考，“小报说你和他女儿有一腿。”“What? I don't even know who Harry is. What else did they say about me?”金珍妮发现朴彩英一激动就容易蹦出母语。“床上功夫不错。”她感觉澳洲人的尾巴要翘到天上去了，“但是我感觉也就这样吧。”金珍妮装作满不在乎的样子说。“真的吗？”说着朴彩英故意动了动还埋在爱人体内成结的腺体。“呀！” 好不容易才恢复平静的金珍妮突然被这么一弄又有些敏感，满脸坏笑的罪魁祸首开始和她玩闹，朴彩英最后用吻安慰了炸毛的小猫。

“我现在好像懂了那些omega为什么如此害怕了。”金珍妮推开一扇又一扇门却始终留在原地，大学时期痛苦的回忆无时不刻挑动着她敏感又脆弱的神经，在每一次床事过后，在鼠标光标闪烁在搜索框时，在例行晨会结束后，在家门钥匙搭在最后一道锁上时，她表现得是那样无坚不摧，至少她的父母以外她已经过去了。“我们无法体会omega，alpha无法理解omega，我们甚至无法体会到他们万分之一的感受。”朴彩英轻轻的说。金珍妮吻了吻可怜小狗脸上淤青，她八成是和父母闹翻之后偷了衣服逃出来的。

结早就消退了，但她们仍然维持着之前的姿势。长手长脚澳洲人的怀抱太过于温暖，她很喜欢这种肌肤相亲的感觉。“想听睡前故事。”朴彩英开始描绘起那些她曾经遇到过的有趣的事物，“.....1条座头鲸搁浅在哈默林湾的近海里，因为是早上当地人很快就发现了他，救援人员和鲸类专家陆续抵达了现场，他们在为是否要安乐死这条大型鲸鱼争论不休，最终他们还是决定要救助他。那场救援持续了大概三天，他们尝试在涨潮时将那条鲸鱼推回深海，用声纳引导他自己游回去....然而这些都是杯水车薪，那条鲸鱼还是死去了。他的内脏破裂了，骨头也断掉了，最终停止了呼吸。对于一条鲸鱼来说，搁浅而死是痛苦的死法......”听故事的没睡着，讲故事的人反而先睡着了，她凑近亲了亲睡梦中人的唇，朴彩英像是感受到什么似的把她搂得更紧了。

金珍妮做了一个梦，她梦到自己在浅滩上醒来，无数鲸群在这里搁浅。周身是再也熟悉不过的腥甜味道，整片天空都是紫色的，海水没过她的脚踝，她往前走着直到身后有人喊了她的名字，她转过头看到那个金发女人向自己走来。这里除了她们两人外只剩虚无，“要落下了。”金珍妮望着远处海平面上即将消失的巨大太阳说。“我会永远陪着你，就像你陪着我那样。” 她们相拥着，金珍妮看见鲸群游回了大海。


End file.
